Optoelectronic modules, such as optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Optoelectronic modules generally include one or more printed circuit boards having electronic circuitry. The electronic circuitry of a printed circuit board can create electromagnetic radiation (EMR). When EMR inadvertently escapes from an optoelectronic module, the EMR can cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) in nearby electronic devices which can degrade the functionality of those electronic devices. Therefore, it is important to control the inadvertent escape of EMR from optoelectronic modules. In addition, as host devices are configured to simultaneously interface with increasing numbers of optoelectronic modules, and as data rates of optoelectronic modules increase, the inadvertent escape of EMR becomes increasingly problematic.
Another related problem is the electromagnetic susceptibility (EMS) of optoelectronic modules. The EMS of an optoelectronic module is the degree to which the optoelectronic module is subject to malfunction or failure under the influence of electromagnetic radiation. Therefore, it is also important to control the inadvertent introduction of EMR into optoelectronic modules.
Controlling the escape/introduction of EMR from/into an optoelectronic module is generally accomplished by surrounding the optoelectronic module, as much as possible, with a housing formed from an electrically conductive material, which limits the escape/introduction of EMR, thus decreasing EMI in nearby electronic devices and in the optoelectronic module. It can be difficult, however, to control the transmission of EMR through required openings in the housing of an optoelectronic module, such as the optical ports that are configured to receive optical fiber connectors. In addition, where portions of the housing are formed from plastic, it can be particularly difficult to contain EMR.
In addition, aligning optical transmitters and optical receivers in an optoelectronic module with an optical cable connector can be difficult. In particular, achieving optical alignment despite mechanical tolerances can be particularly difficult when a cable connector is permanently attached to an optoelectronic module without the use of adhesives.
Further, dealing with heat generated within an optoelectronic module can be complicated. In particular, transmitters and receivers within the optoelectronic module generate heat during operation, and this heat must be dissipated in order to avoid the overheating, and consequent damage, of various components of the optoelectronic module.